vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Milky Rose
|-|Milk= |-|Mimino Kurumi= |-|Milky Rose= Summary Milk is a recurring character in Yes! Precure 5, and caretaker of Coco and Nutts. While she initially antagonistic towards Nozomi, considering her a failure of a Precure, due to her lack of future goals and clumsy nature, she eventually came to respect her. Later, she gained the power of the blue rose, and became Milky Rose. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Milk, Mimino Kurumi, Milky Rose Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14, 15 in Gogo Classification: Human-transforming Fairy, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Plant Manipulation, can create a gust of blue rose petals, and use it as a smokescreen, Accelerated Development, Energy Projection with Cure Dream | All previous abilities, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Harmed Boss, vastly superior to her teammates) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of the Max Heart Cures) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to a monster entirely composed of lightning from the clouds and it's lightning-based attacks) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift and push monsters several times her own size) | Possibly Class M (Should be comparable to the Smile Cures) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | | At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universe Class+ Durability: Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Above average (can use her Pretty Cure form for long periods, despite this initially being quite strenuous) | Above average Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with special attacks Standard Equipment: Milky Mirror, Milky Note Intelligence: Above Average (Multi-talented) Weaknesses: Transforming into Milky Rose tires her out quickly, though this weakness seems to have lessened over time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Milky Rose Blizzard: Milky Rose puts together the pen on the Milky Palette and presses on all the buttons to activate the powers. After saying the incantation, she points at the enemy with the device and a giant blue rose appears before her, pointing the same way. After swinging the Milky Palette, the gesture makes the rose separate into numerous petals attacking the enemy. The latter is then surrounded by the petals, which together forms an even greater blue rose afterwards. The blue rose then explodes * Milky Rose Metal Blizzard: Natts calls the power for Milky Rose, the Milky Note appears, pressing together the buttons resembling a red and blue rose each. The Milky Note then sends out a blue rose to Milky Rose's Milky Palette. When the rose touches the Milky Palette, they fuse together and become the Milky Mirror. Milky Rose then repeats the same way she uses Blizzard, except the Blue Rose now has a more metallic appearance, being grey and reflective Unnamed team attack: Milky Rose teams up with Cure Dream, and fires an energy beam. This attack is unnamed, but closely resembles Marble Screw Max Key: Base | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Female Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2